


4 Godtiers and 1 Norse God = Shenanigans

by smolderpression



Category: Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Earth, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolderpression/pseuds/smolderpression
Summary: Four kids play a game and end up destroying their world just to make another.One Norse god falls onto Earth and is currently on the run.They're all gods, and they've gone through a lot of hardships.All they want is a safe place, and for a while, that's what they get.Until a purple grape threatens it all.But all in all, there are many shenanigans. How did they not get discovered earlier?





	1. Gods, this is awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> hOMESTUCK?! Crossover witH avENGERS?! IN MY 2018?!  
> Its more likely than you think.

Loki Laufeyson has sunk so low.  
How did he go from a god, a prince, a skilled mage to being a failure, being unwanted by everyone, and most importantly, a monster.

And not even a competent one at that. 

Its all Thor’s fault, he told himself. And Odin’s. And all of Asgard. And those stupid Avengers.   
He was blinded by his anger, his hate, too angry to realise it wasn’t his true form who made him a monster, but his actions. 

The memories are the worst. They slowly gnaw at him, in his sleep. When just for a while, he thinks they’re not there, he’s calmed down enough to assess his situation, and he is oh, so tired. Thats when the nightmares come. They come and they take everything, his sanity, his happiness, his rationality. 

Being on the run does not help much. 

Its been a while since his attack on New York. 3 months? 4 months? Loki can’t be sure. But its been a while. Things have stabilised. He is less worried about his current state now. He gets by, barely, stealing and running, and more running. He is cured enough to use his magic now. Loki thinks he might actually be okay living like this for a little while, in his small apartment.

Of course, it has been hard at first. When he escaped. He remembered Thor’s shouting, the light and the pain. He was falling again. When he woke up on a cold alleyway, he passed out again. When he awoke the second time, he was too tired to use his magic. And the muzzle. It hurt. It tore at his skin, and the rain lashing out on the wounds didn’t help much either. 

So he passed out again. 

No body found him. Then in the span of the next few days, Loki hid. Eventually, he was able to smash the muzzle off. That was good. However, he still couldn’t do much with his magic. Never had Loki felt so useless, even lower than the Midgardian scum, leeching off stolen food and hiding in random motels. His armour was completely ruined. His hair was starting to get greasy, And boy, was it tangled. So many knots. 

But still, the dreams were the worst.

Soon, Loki started learning more about Midgardian culture. He went to the library. And he read. He mustered up enough energy to get a disguise. The nightmares appeared less often. But they were there. At least he has an actual bed now, so it doesn’t hurt as much when he thrashes around and wakes up in a cold sweat.

He was now cooking breakfast in his new apartment. When he healed his wounds and fixed his hair, the first thing he did was rent the apartment. It wasn’t an ideal house, but it’d have to do for now. He was actually feeling slight guilt for stealing that woman’s credit card.

Gods, how far he has fallen. 

The raven haired god nibbled on his bacon. For a seemingly useless race, they had decent food. A bit too oily for Loki’s type though. The main delicacy, however, was coffee. Loki practically worshipped it. Especially the flavoured ones. It also made his magic recover faster, for some unknown reason.

The magic of coffee. It solves pretty much any problem. Except for the fact that he was still a wanted criminal. Huh, maybe it could solve that too. If Loki poured some steaming hot coffee on the Man of Iron’s suit, it would probably malfunction. And as for the others, they’ll probably be distracted too with coffee in their eyes. 

Loki did a facepalm. He shouldn’t have added that much sugar. 

Now that his needs are fine, he has been feeling kind of lonely. He was always lonely. Even as a child, he knew Thor favoured his friends more than him. And his friends favoured pretty much everyone else in Asgard than him. Now he knew why. 

‘Because I’m a frost giant,’ he thought bitterly. ‘Because I’m an agr, and I’m weak.’ 

He could hear the voices in the back of his head.

The voices agreed. 

He did wish he had a companion, because he’s getting tired of hearing those voices.  
-  
Its been 4 months, Loki confirmed. No one has found him yet, but that was about to change.

-  
It was on April, 13th when Loki was discovered.   
Loki discovered the boy first.

Loki woke up in a cold sweat again, clutching his sheets tightly. So, it was a normal morning. Except something felt… off. The air had a scent of… something unusual. It wasn’t like a normal Midgardian thing. 

Loki cringed at his sixth sense. If you have a sixth sense, it should at least be more useful and descriptive. Then he stood up and opened the window. Everything was clearer now. 

It felt like Odin, but not Odin. Thor? No, definitely not. But also, in a way, yes. Loki went into a state of panic. He never failed at detecting magic like this. It freaked him out. Who could be this powerful? 

He thought he needed to run again. 

The sudden surge of magic was quite powerful, and Loki couldn’t exactly locate where it is. He knew it was there, but it was all around him. Everywhere. It was in the entire sky. 

It was in the wind. 

Loki was getting supplies. He needed to run again. But is anywhere safe? The source of the magic felt stronger. Like… it was getting closer. Loki closed his eyes. ‘Its too late now,’ he thought. So he waited. 

He heard a bang from the kitchen. 

There was a boy, no older than 13, dressed in ridiculous clothes (They looked like pyjamas) with a buck toothed grin. Somehow,Loki already knew this kid was a fellow prankster. Huh. He also didn’t look like much of a threat, although he obviously is the source of magic Loki felt when he woke up.

“Have you seen anyone called Jade, Dave and Rose?”

Loki told the boy no.   
The kid frowned. “But I felt that aura thing Rose gives out.” Then he shrugged. “Oh! I’m John by the way. John Egbert.” 

Loki couldn’t care less about the boy. He told him to leave. John gave Loki those puppy eyes. “But I have no where to stay. And you’re magic too, right? Rose has magic too! She’s really scary when she does magic.” 

This kid obviously wasn’t from around here. Loki finally let him stay, as long as he didn’t break anything or annoy Loki too much. 

“Of course! Thanks for letting me stay… uh Mr…? Whats your name?” John asked. “Thats none of your business.” Loki groaned. Right away the kid was already annoying him with questions. “This is Earth, isn’t it? It looks like Earth but its also not Earth. At least… not my Earth. Mine was destroyed. Long ago.” 

This piqued Loki’s interest. But he was too annoyed to ask. He made himself a cup of coffee. “Do you want anything?” He asked John. “Water is fine.” He replied. 

And that was how the god of mischief met the heir of breath.   
-  
“You still haven’t told me your name.”   
“And you still haven’t left me alone.”   
John stuck his tongue out. Ever since Loki met the kid, all he’s ever done was tag along. Literally. The kid just floated around trailing behind Loki. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” John shrugged. 

“I’m going to buy more milk.If you’re coming, please make sure your feet stay on the ground. And I also need to buy you some new clothes.” Said Loki. John nodded along. 

He thought Loki was pretty great. When John materialised in the Not-His-Earth, he was lost. So he kept flying around the place. He also cleared up a bit of the air pollution. Gog, this place was seriously polluted. He kept flying, until he felt some magic nearby. It felt like Rose’s. Maybe she was there. Or Jade! So he went in through the tiny window. 

John was still figuring out who that man was. He could see his dead eyes and he saw the way he flinched whenever John flew over to him and asked him stuff.By the looks of it, he seems to have been through a lot.

Probably not as much as he did, with Sburb and all. Then how did he get magic? John couldn’t hold in his curiosity. If only the man would answer his questions. 

They walked to the nearest supermarket together. John did get some stares, since he was still in his god-tier clothes. He realised Loki disguised himself. He still had black hair, but his eyes were brown now and he looked older. When John asked him about it, the only reply he got was, “Its because I can’t be seen with morons who wear pyjamas and have no maturity.” John rolled his eyes. “I’m actually older than I look. Its a long story.” 

So while Loki went to buy milk, John browsed the aisles for some fun stuff. Apparently Ghostbusters existed on this Earth, which was amazing. He had to get some merch, somehow. Another thing he noticed was that there were a band of people called The Avengers here, who were like, superheroes or something. Nice.  
-  
When Loki went to pick up John, he was having a mental breakdown in the baking aisle. Loki grimaced. This is embarrassing. 

“We can go now, I got everything I need. I also got you some new clothes. Hopefully they’re the right size.” Loki patted John on the head. How do you console a boy having a mini-seizure，thought Loki. Oh Norns he’s unresponsive what do I do 

Loki dragged John by his cape out of the baking aisle. Finally, John stopped flailing around. “They have Betty Crocker!” He yelled. “ They’re evil!” Loki nodded. “Whatever, we’re going home.” He dragged John all the way back to his apartment.   
-  
John wasn’t the only one. 

Over the span of the next few weeks, John had found his friends. Loki remembered them as Jade, Rose and… David? He wasn’t sure about the last one, but he went on with it anyways. 

“Oh hell no. Do not call me David.”   
“Yeah, his name is Daniel-“  
“Do you wanna go, John?”  
“Okay, sorry, Dabe.”   
“Fxxx you, John.”

Rose looked knowingly at Loki. I remember John talking about her. She’s a seer, isn’t she? Loki thought. 

Well, of course, they all decided to stay at Loki’s place because they had morals and couldn’t dare stealing money to buy a house. “Even if we did steal money, there probably weren’t any landlords willing to rent a house to four children.” Rose added. “Even if we are older than we look.”

“Its a long story.” The four kids said in unison. 

Loki felt unsafe, for both himself and the children. Somehow, he did bond with John, and he was actually kind of fond of the four kids for some reason. They were quite weird, and they weren’t familiar with ‘This Earth’. Seriously, Loki thought he was the only one with culture difference. He’d be sad if the kids died. But he’s also scared, scared that they will kill him when they found out what he’s done. He could sense their magic. It was, out of this world, per say, and stronger than his, even. However, their magic seems to be limited to some sort of aspect.

Still, these kids could probably take out Odin.

One day, Loki finally got enough courage to ask them about their powers and their story. “I like long stories.” He said. 

“No, this is going to be too long, for you and for us.”, Rose replied. She furrowed her brow. “Basically, we played a game and everyone died. “

Loki looked confused. “Please elaborate?”

So they told him their story.

Loki saw the fear in those eyes, he could see them get angry, get sad. Even John and Jade, who were so optimistic you could feel their smiles from space, had to hold back their tears.

Loki cried a bit himself as well.

“What about you?”  
-  
Loki grew up being judged. By Odin, by Thor, by the entire Asgard. Was he ever good enough? No. Was he deserving of punishment? Yes. Now he knew why. He was a monster. 

Magic was for the weak. For women. Not men. The only honourable battle is a battle of strength. Loki tried his best at combat, but he was just too weak. He could’ve won, if he was allowed to use magic. All that fighting was impractical. But honour is important in Asgard. A heroic death was a reward. But death is still death, even if it saved others. Wouldn’t it be better to live to fight another day?

He never fit in.

He never got remembered.

Loki yearned to be remembered. He wanted to be loved. 

He didn’t want to be forgotten, in the midst of Thor’s shadow. Hidden, neglected, treated like another stolen relic, gathering dust and never really being used. 

So he made a name for himself by causing chaos. He did not have a good reputation, but at least, he had a reputation.

However, he didn’t want to conquer Midgard. It was all Thanos’ fault. 

This is the first time he’s opened up to anyone like this. Probably because no one else was willing to listen to him. He shows the kids his Jotun form. No one screams. No one runs away. The kids just look sympathetic. 

“I mean, we destroyed our world too. By accident.” John said. “All because of a stupid game.”   
Jade looked angry. Loki was scared, at first, but then he realised the anger was directed at someone else. “Thats a terrible way to raise children.” She screamed. Dave didn’t say much, but he looked sympathetic. He talked about his Bro before. As for Rose, she nodded along and looked like she was psychoanalysing him. 

For once in his life, Loki feels at ease.   
The nightmares also stop coming.  
=


	2. John is so dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol why did I come up with this crossover (This fic is inspired by Lullaby for gods btw)

“John, I’m going to kill you!” 

“Come on, Jade, it was just a prank!” 

John looked at Loki helpfully. “Save me.” He mouthed. Loki grinned evily. “How about… no, you can save yourself.” John gulped.

He was so, so totally dead.

“Its prank wars time, you should’ve expected it!” Whined John. Jade pinned John’s god tier pyjama hood to the wall. “Yeah, but you didn’t have to ruin my favourite dress!” She pointed at her dress. It was covered with strawberry jam. “And my hair is full of this!” She yelled. 

John was missing for the rest of the day. 

In the afternoon, Dave and Rose returned from shopping. Jade whispered something in their ears. “Woah. Jade, I didn’t know you were so evil.” Dave mock-gasped. Rose giggled. “So kids, how are you going to murder John?” Loki clapped his hands together, clearly interested. “Well,” Jade started. “We’re going to make him eat Betty Crocker. A Betty Crocker cake. And we’re stamping the Betty Crocker logo on all his stuff. All of it.” Dave gave her finger guns. “Not cool, Jade. By not cool, I mean when the ever-loving heck can we get started.” 

You can imagine John’s shock. He didn’t speak to any of them for a week. 

And Loki won the prank war in the end anyways. No one out-mischiefs the God of mischief.  
-  
Months flew by like John flying away from Jade. It was now October, and the kids were planning on what to do for halloween. 

“I don’t get your human culture.” Loki simply said. “Its kind of a waste of time, pretending to be something you’re not.” Jade laughed. “Yeah, we do it for the candy.” 

Rose, Dave and John were putting up little decorations here and there. And somehow, John was able to get a whole skeleton. So he put it in the fridge. Obviously. 

He almost died again. When will the boy ever learn? Do not mess with Jade Harley.

“What should we dress up as?”  
“Ghostbust-“

“No, John.” Everyone said in complete sync. “Awwwh.” Sighed John. He threw away all his Ghostbuster merch after the Betty Crocker incident. He misses those shirts. 

“Then what should we dress up as?”

Suddenly, Dave had an idea.   
“Yo. Wouldn’t it be ironic if we dressed up as the Avengers.” Hell yeah. Irony. Loki cringed. “Why are you like this, Strider.” He buried his face in his hands. Jade grinned. “Yeah! I like Iron man!” John stuck his tongue out. “Eh. I prefer Captain America.” Jade stopped grinning. “He fights with a trash can lid.” 

“Iron man’s suit isn’t even made of iron.”  
“Captain America can be in somewhere that isn’t America.”

“This is all your fault Strider. Now they’re going to wreck my kitchen again.” Loki flinched. That was messy. It was hard explaining to the landlord why it looked like a hurricane came in the house. Well, technically, there was one, coming from John.

Rose perked up. “Maybe we can dress up as the trolls?” John and Jade stopped wrestling. “Huh? But there are only 5 of us.” 

“4. I am not joining in on your silly Midgardian holidays.” Loki sighed.  
“Would you rather stay in the apartment and deal with 4 year olds begging for candy?” Jade retorted.  
“I’ll come with you but I’m not dressing up as anything.” 

Dave looked deep in thought. 

“I miss them.”   
Everyone knew how close Dave and Karkat were. It was pretty funny, watching Karkat, who hated everything, slowly realise his feelings for Dave. Talk about tsunderes.

“Okay, there is no need to get emotional. We are talking about halloween. So what should we dress up as?” Rose said softly. 

“I still wanna dress up as the Avengers. For real.” Dave gave Loki a smug grin. “I’m kicking you out of this house.” Loki mumbled.   
-  
That was the story of how everyone got kicked out of the house. By the landlord.  
Because, lets say, their costumes were a little, too realistic. John and Jade somehow managed to actually steal Iron Man and Captain America’s actual suit and weapons. But they couldn’t control it. 

Loki wasn’t able to convince the landlord it was an accident, so they all had to go apartment hunting. 

-

Actually, that was a good thing coming out of a bad thing, because their old apartment was quite small and someone had to sleep on the couch and another on the floor. 

But they had no luck finding a house yet. So they all stayed at a hotel. Since they had to pay a whole lot extra for property damage, there couldn’t be any prank wars.This infuriated John to no end. So he began pranking empty hotel rooms. No one found out. 

Finally, they found a decent apartment. Loki stole another snobby rich person’s credit card. “As if the old man would notice its missing. The last time this was used was 2 years ago.”

After that, they went out to buy beds. And other furniture. Who knew Loki was such a good interior designer. In the new house, everyone had their own rooms. So, obviously, soon everyone used up the random guy’s credit card. Besides that, everything worked out fine. They all settled down in their new house. And John could finally begin pranking again. 

The only downside of the apartment was, that it was quite close to Stark tower. Which, normally would be an upside, but its a downside now because… well… Loki. He pretends not to care, but his experience with the Avengers shook him up. Rose notices the way he glances around fearfully. Rose, whose room is next to Loki’s, also notices his screams. 

Everyone in this house has nightmares. Some more than others, but still. Their past wasn’t so sweet. 

Rose knows. She just does, having her being a seer. She feels. She feels everyone’s sense of dread when they go to sleep. She feels their fear. Every time they hear a loud noise, everyone jumps. Subconsciously. They don’t acknowledge it. 

Rose likes to read with Loki. Sometimes, when the memories are too much to handle, she wakes up. And gets a drink. Nearly every time, Loki is there too. He’s staring off into space. Rose doesn’t pry. She simply sits next to him and reads. Fiction, history books, books on psychology. She doesn’t care. Reading helps calm her mind. And Loki grabs another book and reads next to her. 

Rose has read the myths. Even in Norse mythology, which, according to Loki, isn’t accurate, Loki has had a rough life. Rose remembered Dave being curious about Loki’s ability to shapeshift. Not in the good way. Dave wanted to ask if he really gave birth to a horse.

“Nonsense. That horse was there ever since I was born.”

Rose still feels his anger. If her psychoanalysis was correct, he got bullied about it anyways. Rose knows how fast rumours can spread. 

Today, when Rose wakes up after thinking about her mother, she sees Loki reading on the couch. Its a book about World War 2. “Hello. I made tea.” He simply says and gestures to the tea brewer. He never asks about why she’s awake at this hour. However, thats probably because the same could be said for him. Rose ignores the tea (Tea wasn’t her cup of tea) and sits next to Loki. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Rose starts. She hears Loki mumble, “unlike Strider.” Under his breath. Rose pretends not to hear. “Would it be okay if… you taught me magic?” 

“Well, what do you already know?” 

The lessons are quite fascinating. Loki wasn’t called possibly the strongest mage in the nine realms for no reason. By the end of the week, Rose learns some simple healing spells. She can also ditch her knitting needles, though she keeps them for aesthetic.   
-  
Once, as a joke, Loki bought them all astrology mugs. If he recalled the descriptions of “The trolls” they were linked to the zodiac signs. He bought a purple cancer mug, a red scorpio one, a yellow virgo one and a grey Aquarius one. 

He barely survived. 

The rest of the day consisted of him vaccuming glass off the floor. Poor Loki was completely traumatised. He made a mental note to himself: Do not buy these kids astrology anything. And that these kids could probably knock out Odin with one hit.  
-  
“Seriously, how do you not have sylladexes?” John groaned. “Stop complaining, its not that heavy.” “But my arms are tired!” John whined. 

“Smoke pellet distraction!” The smoke pellets ejected from his sylladex. 

Nothing happened. 

Loki chuckled. “How do those work? The sylladexes, I mean, not your pathetic attempts at chaos.” John shrugged. “I’m not sure either. Maybe you should ask Rose. But hers is another kind. We were just kinda born with these. Oh, and it wasn’t pathetic!” John’s voice was raised at the end of the sentence. 

“Sure it wasn’t. But can you just get anything from your sylladex? So its kind of like a video game inventory?” Questioned Loki. John cringed at the words video game. “Uh, I guess? But it sucks way more because I keep running out of space to store things and so whenever I pick something up I need to eject something.”

Interesting. 

Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from the road ahead. John barely ducked in time to avoid a flying car.  
“Crap.We’re in the middle of an attack.” stated Loki. He barely dragged John out of the way as a flying car was impaled into the latest supervillain. Then he saw the Hulk. 

His voice cracked. “Lets get out of here.” 

“B-but I could help them!” John looked at the running civilians in shock. Loki sighed. “Knock yourself out. “ He paused. “I mean, stay safe and try not to be seen. I’m going home.” John turned into a gust of wind (As dumb as he was, Loki admitted John’s powers where quite powerful) and helped out the fight, unnoticed by the Avengers.  
-  
All except for Thor.  
=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this isn't dead anymore. Sorry for taking so long.

"How dare you betray me like this Rose I can't believe you." yelled Dave in a monotone voice. Rose raised her eyebrow and smirked, lips curving into a cruel smile.

"Uno.", she whispered as the lights turned off dramatically, covering her face as she slowly put down the forbidden card, the fabled draw four. Rose suppressed a chuckle as she said, "It was the only way." 

Dave then laughed. "Jokes on you, Lalonde. You were a fool to challenge me, the gods or some shit will sprout sick raps forever of the legend of how awesome I totally am, in an ironical way." He pushed the nose of his sunglasses and slammed down a draw two card.

"You will die a slow death, Strider." Loki grumbled as he took 6 cards from the pile. "Been there, done that." shrugged Dave. "Same." For these gods, death was nothing new. 

Then the wind blew all the uno cards off the table. 

"John I swear to jegus can you be normal and use the door?" Dave stared at the cards sadly. 

"Uh, no, because i'm not normal." John stuck his tongue out. "This is what you get for playing uno without me."

"Well excuse me Mr. Windy Guy you're not the boss of me I can do what I want." Dave stuck his tongue out too in an immature way. Loki used his magic to clean up. "Go squabble somewhere else. I'm going to make coffee." He groaned.

"You're just angsty because you were about to lose!" Dave yelled as he slowly retreated into his room. 

By now, everyone has already settled in. It was quite chaotic at first, since the technology from the new universe and theirs were quite different, but everyone settled in quickly, even Loki. He wouldn't admit it, but some of these Midgardian technology was quite useful and enlightening, and that maybe, Asgard wasn't as advanced as he thought. Not like he cared. But the best invention was still coffee. Much better than mead, in his opinion. 

Loki sipped his coffee in bittersweet melancholy. 

Of course, he didn’t expect the peace to last long. They’d have to get noticed at some point,and when they did, It’d be messy. Loki hoped the superpowered kids wouldn’t get included in a fight. Not because he thought they weren’t strong enough, but because he knew the temporary quiet would shatter if any of them got discovered. It would be catastrophic. Besides, physical powers aside, none of them were mentally ready to fight. Rest was what they needed and resting was what they were doing now. 

For the first time in ages, everyone felt at peace.  
-

Contrary to popular belief, thinking was something Thor Odinson had been doing for a very long time now. Thinking about the past, present, future… any thought that came into his mind. He was lying in bed, thinking.

Sometimes he’d think for so long, before he knew it, the sun would rise and another day would begin. Time just passes quicker for gods like him. Night would turn into day, day would turn into another night. And the cycle continues and continues, and Thor continues to think. Sometimes, he’d go days without sleeping; He couldn’t fall asleep even if he tried. So he laid in bed silently, never saying a single word.

But as he stayed quiet when he was awake, he spoke during his slumber. Slurred words, random phrases, yells. Screams of agony and silent sobs. The word he said the most was, “Loki.” But it was never spoken harshly. 

He’d see his broken brother in his dreams and cry out for his name, begging him to come back. Then he’d see the motionless body and feel chills down his spine. That’s why Thor Odinson talks in his sleep.

Tonight, the stars shone brightly and there was a full moon shining down on the Avengers Tower. Thor sat on his bed, lost in thought. Mjolnir by his side.

There was an attack yesterday causing a lot more damage than usual. Robots wreaked havoc on the city, causing buildings to collapse. Seems to be a new strategy, and an improved one too. Thankfully the city was saved once again due to the team’s quick thinking. But what if it hadn’t been, what if there were more enemies, what if…

Thor grimaced at his thoughts. Well, it could’ve been worse. And the most important thing was that Midgard was safe, right? But what if there was someone aiding Doctor Doom this time and that was why there was a new strategy? 

He knew it was possible, but unlikely. At least, he wished it was unlikely. Thor knew he wasn’t going to bother falling asleep tonight anyways, so he stood up, grabbed Mjolnir and stumbled to the balcony.

During his first time “visiting” Midgard, he wasn’t able to appreciate it. Now he sees its beauty, and knows that it is just as valuable as Asgard. His home. What made him realise it? His exile. Deep down, Thor knew that if he was crowned king on that very day, he wouldn’t give a second thought about another weak realm such as Midgard. He knew Odin meant well for him, and that he needs to be more humble in order to be a good person. However, if it wasn’t for Loki, he wouldn’t have learnt anything, would he?  
The god looked up at the starry night sky. 

Sometimes, he wish he didn't have to think so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've wrote any fanfic, wasn't feeling like it lately. Hope you enjoyed this. The next update is also going to take a while unless a miracle happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea for a fanfiction which is basically friendsim but the protag is Loki after faking his death (IW spoilers, oops)


End file.
